


Pleasure

by Badfaith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badfaith/pseuds/Badfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t noticed that Kankri had woken up yet and the other troll allowed his angry feelings to stew in a slow boil and quickly settle. It was not wise to punish when one was angry, one must have a clear head and administer justice fairly. He was no animal that acted on passion and desire alone (like Karkat was here)- he simply outlined and enforced rules.</p><p>All of which his descendant had broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Vantascest d/s spanking fic for the lovely Lactoria.

_Cheese puffs_. Corn that had been bloated to maximum capacity and dusted with a copious coating of powdered “cheese” that was probably more the result of chemistry than any kind of basic culinary knowledge. They were probably stuffed with preservatives like little nuclear snack pillows to keep them from crumbling into a mess in the bag. But they still made a mess when someone was foolish enough to try to stuff them inside their mouth. Their coating got on fingers and turned them into greasy, orange paintbrushes with which his furniture could be coated. There was not a more loathsome, fattening or disgusting thing Kankri could imagine defiling his body with.

And that was what his descendant was currently crunching on. He stuffed his cute cheeks to maximum capacity as he lounged in an undignified slouch on Kankri’s beautiful red fabric and cherry wood sofa and indulged in one of his stereotype-packed, entirely problematic romantic comedies. He had even wiped his hands on his pants.

Disgusting. Beastly. Unacceptable.

He hadn’t noticed that Kankri had woken up yet and the other troll allowed his angry feelings to stew in a slow boil and quickly settle. It was not wise to punish when one was angry, one must have a clear head and administer justice fairly. He was no animal that acted on passion and desire alone (like Karkat was here)- he simply outlined and enforced rules.

All of which his descendant had broken.

One scalding shower later his descendant lurched rump-naked and trembling over Kankri’s recently cleared desk. His fat little posterior raised high in the air, and his hands bound behind his back, and clenched furiously even so.

Everything on his body had been roughly washed- Kankri had of course intervened as he wanted to make it clear that Karkat had broken their covenant and required close supervision even for something as simple as washing. His younger counterpart’s scarred skin was still stingy, warm and damp from the bath, his black hair dripping and half in his face, but when Kankri bent over to see his expression and comb those locks out of his eyes, Karkat’s eyes widened and he looked at him like a half rabid animal- pure rage. He also bared his teeth and spat curses- a good many of which were triggering in addition to being foul.

He was of course still in an impudent mood, not at all contrite. Not yet. But that was to be expected, he had the mindset of a child or an animal. That was why he needed force to understand how he had erred.

“You have spurned my trust, Karkat. You agreed to the rules I presented to you and you know full well their consequences as you and I discussed them at length. I will NOT suffer such behavior in my hive”. He reached out and firmly squeezed the base of Karkat’s bulge, not in a way that was pleasurable but rather painful and Karkat trembled and bore down on the desk, almost screaming at him. Kankri moved his hand up to pat his rump fondly before pulling his hand back.

If Karkat really wanted to stop him, he could easily overpower Kankri. This was a battle of wills- not fists and Kankri always won, for though he was less powerful he had far more confidence. They both knew it.

“I should be able to eat and watch whatever the hairy shameglobe sucking shit I please, I am a GROWN FUCKING TROLL”! Karkat raged, almost working himself up to a tantrum.

Kankri only responded with a sigh and responded by pressing the ruler to his plump water-slickened thigh, but Karkat just sneered at him. “Go ahead and hit me, you bug eyed, pompous little freak- it won’t change a thing. You can’t make me submit by slapping my ass. I’m from Alternia, not Ponyville”.

Kankri’s lips tightened. “Very well. Remember that you asked for this”.

He didn’t even get Karkat time to anticipate, but drew his arm back and firmly cracked the ruler against the seat of Karkat’s rear, and of course this didn’t slow his descendant’s spew of obscenities, but that was expected. Nor was he quieter after the second SMACK, which was harder than the first, and at the third- on the opposite cheek, he practically howled and clawed rivets into Kankri’s precious desk- that earned him a couple extra on his sit-spots below his cheeks.

But ten strokes later Kankri’s ears enjoyed silence, save for the sound of wood slapping against burning skin and Karkat’s harsh breathing. When he let himself. He was trying not to make noise, trying even now to hide the fact that his bulge was unsheathing and his reproduction slit was slowly opening, but Kankri could see it from this angle. It was hard not to notice as their color was so striking.

He tutted and gave him a few playful pats with the ruler, watching Karkat’s powerful shoulders tense in fear of more punishment. “You are not supposed to benefit sexually from these sessions Karkat. But far be it from me to shame you for your kinks. Still, we should try to remain professional about this, shouldn’t we”? He spanked him again, watching his descendant’s knees tremble. The fact that his skin was still shiny wet made it burn worse.

His hand started hurting a few more minutes into it. Damn carpal tunnel. But if one could not tolerate a small sacrifice for education than one did not deserve to educate. Wasn’t that so?

He fell into the rhythm of spanking him, watching that cute little rear that he often admired in the mirror wobble and explode in an angry red flesh he could see it start to purple a bit and bit his own lip in satisfaction. He paused and listened closely to Karkat struggle not to whimper, observed that rear bob and try to flinch away to avoid contact- always unsuccessfully.

The pause fell long enough…Kankri eyed the way those muscles shifted. He was strong under his layer of pudge. Was Karkat wondering if it was over? Kankri allowed him to think so for a moment and firmly grasped his descendant’s wrist, leading him to his ornate desk chair and settling down on it, pulling a dazed and sniffling “leader” over his lap.

It was only when he pulled his sleeve up raised his hand that Karkat finally reacted. He kicked out with his feet childishly and panicked at the concept of more punishment when his ass was already in so much pain.

“Fuck, no- please – stop. Okay. Look. Stop. I’m fucking sorry” he let out in a hiss through his teeth, starting to wiggle dangerously. Kankri’s expression hardened at that. He couldn’t have Karkat thinking it was acceptable to fight him on this.

He let his hand fly, just his bare palm swatting him hard on his sore ass. Now Karkat had lost his self control and yelped loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls in Kankir’s study.

“You asked for this, if you recall” Kankri snapped, as sharp with him as his ruler had been “ And you said it would not change anything. Do you still feel the same way”?

He swatted him three more times and Karkat downright whined.

“No, fuck no, of course not”.

“Tell me nicely” Kankri persisted waspishly, continuing to spank his reddened rear in quick, merciless slaps.

“I- no- I” Karkat fumbled for a second but a rain of hard spankings in quick succession finally produced the right words as he went limp in Kankri’s lap, a gesture of utter defeat.

“I’m really sorry. I won’t breaking your f-..I won’t break your trust again. Please.”

Kankri exhaled through his nostrils and drew his hand back, flexing his slender fingers. Good thing too, his palm and wrist would not thank him for this. Karkat’s rear end would thank him even less. Although, he had to admit privately to himself, he did like the look of it. It was cute. All round and bright red like that. Especially with Karkat recently washed and squirming on his lap like that…

No, no he must retain a degree of professionalism.

He straightened up and ran his hand gently squeezing the heated flesh he had recently abused as Karkat hung there, all his rage drained out of him like blood out of a wound. He heard that fussy little sigh and bent down to comfortingly administer a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“You must keep your promises, Karkat- and you promised that junk food and romantic comedies would be rewards for good behavior. I do this for you because I care.”

“…right, whatever” he heard Karkat’s response, grouchy as he dared. But Kankri was too fond right now to take offense, which was fairly impressive. He had a rather large capacity for offense.

“I see that your nook was on full display once again during our sessions”.

Cataclysmic embarrassment made Karkat cringe. Kankri simply shook his head and reached down to stroke his spine comfortingly.

“Do not be humiliated by your bodily urges. This is certainly not the first time. Go into the bedroom and pleasure yourself with your favorite toy from the box. Your choice. After you are done however, you are to clean yourself again and go straight to bed. Do you hear me? _Straight to bed_ ”.

“…okay”.

“Hm”?

“Okay and…thank you”.

Kankri purred. “It is my pleasure”.


End file.
